


Back to you

by writingformadderton



Category: Rocketman (2019)
Genre: Crying, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Light Smut, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingformadderton/pseuds/writingformadderton
Summary: When Richard moves to Los Angeles, it breaks Tarons heart. Losing his mate to this big distance and not being able to tell him about his feelings, makes him feel horrible. But Taron isn’t the only one and Richard books a flight back to London.
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Richard Madden
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Back to you

Taron sits on the bed in the hotel room and watches his best mate collecting his things and packing them into his suitcase. He rests his back against the pillow and sighs a bit. He still can’t believe that this is really happening. It makes him sad seeing him go and even a little panicked. The Welsh just can’t imagine his life here without Richard anymore.

“Are you alright, mate?” Richard asks and throws his toiletries into his suitcase.

“No.” Taron groans and contorts his face. As if it wasn’t obvious. Did Richard really think he was happy about it?

“Still mad at me for leaving?” Rich asks, sighing and closes his suitcase. He picks it up off of the bed and puts it on the floor.

“Yes.” Taron just growls lowly and folds his arms in front of his chest. Los Angeles. What kind of stupid idea was that?!

Rich sits down heavily on the bed and looks at Taron with sad eyes. “Listen, it’s not easy for me either.”

Taron just shrugs his shoulders and looks away from him. What would he do here on his own without his favorite person? He loved living in London and so close to him. Now, Richard decided to bring an eleven hour flight and a fucking ocean between them.

“Taron.” Richard says softly and rests his head on his knees. Rich reaches out for Taron’s face and turns him towards him. “Come on.”

His cheek is burning from Richard’s touch and he fights against holding his hand in place on his cheek. Taron looks down at him and raises his eyebrows. Richard’s deep blue eyes make his heart warm and he feels safe. Rich looks up at him through his ridiculously long eyelashes. “What?” he asks madly and realizes that he tries to cover up his sadness with anger.

“Please don’t do this to me.” Rich whispers and looks into Taron’s blueish green puppy eyes. His hand rubs over Taron’s thigh softly. He knows how to calm him down; the only difference is that he hasn’t been the reason for his anger before. “Please don’t be mad at me.”

“I’m not mad at you.” T groans and rolls his eyes. He hesitantly strokes Richard’s hair and gets lost in his blue eyes. “I’m just anxious, I guess. Don’t wanna live here without you.”

“I will miss you too.” Rich admits and can’t fight the urge to take Taron’s hand into his own. “But it’s not like I’m gone forever, and we can call each other.”

“But I need you here with me, you know. I-.” Taron cuts himself off and presses his lips together. Don’t be stupid.

“Is there something you wanna tell me?” Richard asks softly and squeezes his hand. He sees how Taron fights with himself and he’s clearly holding something back. What is going on in his head?

“I think I lo-should go and let you get some rest. You have a long flight ahead of you.” Taron bites his lip and wants to punch himself. He can’t say something that would make things awkward between them.

“I would prefer having you here with me until I have to go.” Rich pouts and sits up straight again. "Cuddling would be nice.”

T groans slowly and opens his arms. “Come here, asshole.” Taron grins a bit. The cheeky bastard knows that he’s always up for some cuddling.

Richard smirks and crawls up to him, cuddling into his arms. They remain silent for a while and enjoy the time they can spend together before they won’t be able to see each other for a long time.

“Taron, I have to go.” Richard says quietly and looks into the eyes of his best friend that are filled with tears.

“Please stay here.” T presses out in a tiny voice and takes a shaky breath. He knows that he’s acting pathetic now, like a little child, but losing Rich sends him into a panic.

“I can’t.” Richard says and he knows he really needs to go, but all he can do is pull Taron closer into him and hold him tightly. God, he will miss him so much; Not only their friendship, but also the long talks late at night while sharing a bed and cuddling. He will miss having someone that comforts him when his mind races and doesn’t let him rest. He will miss feeling Taron’s breath against his temple while their hands are tangled.

Taron stares at Richard’s full lips and tries to hold himself together. Don’t. “Rich, I…” he cuts himself off again, breathing shaky, and moves closer with his lips. Just tell him how you feel!

“Please don’t do this.” Richard whispers and stares at Taron’s lips that are just mere inches away from his own. He still remembers how good they felt from shooting Rocketman, something he pushed away, knowing it would never happen again.

“Do what?” T breathes out and suddenly their lips touch.

“Taron.” Richard whines slightly and pulls his head back. “I have to go.”

T lets go of him and takes a step back. “I’m sorry, you-.” Richard wants to say something, but Taron cuts him off immediately. “You should go, gonna miss your flight. Take care.”

Rich looks at him smiling weakly and nods. “Stay safe.” he says and hugs him quickly again before leaving the room with his things. He closes the door and looks back confused. Did they just have a moment? Could it be possible that T was feeling something?

Taron stares at the door and shakes his head slightly. He was so close to opening up to Richard about everything: about the way he thinks about him late at night, how he longs for his touch when he’s alone, and the things he wants to do with him when he lies next to him looking at him so innocently with his deep blue eyes.

Three months later, Taron lies in his bed scrolling through his phone. He tries to avoid it, but whatever. He looks anyway and he sees the new pictures of Richard. It hurts him seeing him and not being able to drive to him and spend the night together. Rich was at an event yesterday and wore a black suit which made his eyes appear even brighter than usual. He looked so good and T realizes how much he misses him. Seeing him in that suit makes him hard and he can’t stop himself from letting his thoughts run wild about what he would do with him. His hand wanders down into his trousers and he wraps his hand around his erection. Taron gets lost in the moment and thinks of Richard doing it to him, which makes him groan in pleasure. God, he was completely messed up.

Yesterday he was meeting up with Jamie and they talked about so much. Then, Jamie asked him about Richard and Taron tried to hide it but couldn’t. His mate easily realized what was going on.  
\--  
“So, what is it with you and Rich?” Jamie asks and leans back in his seat watching him curiously.

“Huh? What do you mean?” Taron asks confused and takes a gulp of his drink in front of him.

Jamie starts laughing and leans forward again. “Taron, I see the way you look at him, or your phone constantly while he’s gone.” His mate raises his eyebrows and watches him curiously. “You’re in love.”

Taron frowns and leans back in his seat. “I’m not-.”

“Don’t lie.” Jamie giggles and shakes his head in amusement.

“I’m not sure if I should tell you this.” Taron says grinning and rolling his eyes. “I am in love with him, yes, but he’s with this guy in LA now.”

“Jealous?” he asks and smiles softly.

Taron nods slowly. “They look happy, you know. I don’t wanna take this from him.” he admits finally and puts his head on his hands. “Even though it hurts like hell, because he was that kind of happy when he was around me.”

“Taron, let me tell you this. If you don’t tell him, he can’t even think about it.” Jamie pats his shoulder and looks at him with a small smile on his lips. “I know it’s hard and takes some bravery.”

T bites his lower lip and rubs his face. “What if he pushes me away then? No one wants a best friend who’s in love with you.”

“Do you really think Richard would push you away because of this? You knew about him being into men and you didn’t push him away, right? You didn’t feel awkward when he hugged you or told you that he loves you.” Jamie finishes his coffee and watches his mate tapping a nervous rhythm on the table.

“I know. It’s just…he’s happy, he doesn’t need me.”  
\--  
Richard stares at the ceiling and listens to the steady breaths of the man next to him. He feels the tiredness in his whole body but can’t get any rest. His mind races and he thinks back to all the times he spent with his best friend back in London. The way T held him in his arms and stroked his hair while their legs were tangled underneath the blanket.

“You should sleep, Richard. Long day tomorrow.” The young man next to him mumbles and cuddles into him.

“I know.” he sighs a bit and wraps his arm around him. His fingers stroke his hair and he thinks back to Taron’s fluffy hair. He remembers his skin on Taron’s, how they casually held hands sometimes and he knows he wants it again. Richard is unsure about Taron but they kind of had a moment, right? T with his big puppy eyes full of tears leaning closer and stopping himself several times. Then, he got a call from Jamie, telling him to talk to Taron as soon as possible. Jamie told him that Taron loves him, but doesn’t want to destroy anything and is too shy to say anything.

Richard thinks back to their shoot of Take Me to the Pilot a year ago. He wasn’t the only that became hard during it. Now it makes sense. Feeling Taron’s exposed skin on his and rolling around in bed all day had driven him crazy. He feels himself getting hard again and tries to stop thinking about T, but it doesn’t work. His hand wanders down to his aching cock and he carefully strokes his hand over it through the thin fabric of his boxers. Imagining it’s Taron’s hand, he can’t stop himself from moaning softly and arching his back. He bites his lip and hopes he didn’t notice anything.

“Richard, you should seriously talk to Taron.” He just mumbles and rolls away from him. “Listen, I don’t have a problem with that at all okay? I know you have feelings for him.” He groans and hides his face in the pillow. “But, before you touch yourself next to me, you should go and let him do it.”

Richard can hear his cheeky tone and rolls his eyes, laughing softly. “I think you’re right. Thank you.” he says and rubs his head.

Two days later he waits in the little café and plays with his hands anxiously. He followed his roommate’s advice and took the next flight back to meet Taron. He takes a shaky breath and pulls on his shirt a bit hoping it all looks good.

Suddenly, it gets dark in front of his eyes and he flinches. Then, he smells the sweet scent of his best friend and feels someone’s hands over his eyes. He can feel him leaning down and whispering into his ear. “Guess who it is.”

Richard can’t hide his bright smile and he reaches out for him with his hands. “How could I not recognize you immediately, dork.”

Taron takes away his hands and grins at him as he’s standing up. “Come here!” he says cheering and pulls him into a tight hug, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Richard can feel his heart beating faster and joy filling his body. He’s where he belongs: in Taron’s arms.

They catch up and avoid the topic of Richard’s roommate. It’s just like old times, with a slight difference. Taron tries to hold back everything he feels for Richard and tries to just be his best friend. Richard watches him adoringly and falls in love with him all over again.

“So, when are you going back?” Taron asks as they walk out of the cozy café. He watches Richard, waiting for a response. Please don’t go too soon.

“Depends on you actually.” Rich says and looks at him with a warm smile.

“What? What do you mean?” Taron asks confused and stops walking. It depends on me? he thinks to himself.

“I- Taron, I miss you, but not like the normal way. I miss having you in my arms, feeling you. You make me happy and I always feel safe around you.” Richard starts his speech and looks directly into Taron’s beautiful eyes that watch him curiously. “I thought a lot about this and…if you feel the same way I would like to call this our first date.”

Taron raises his eyebrows surprised. “You’re serious?” he asks and can’t believe what just happened.

“So fucking serious, T.” Richard admits and steps closer. “I love you.”

T smiles softly and wraps his arms around his neck. “Guess you have to move back to London, darling, because I love you too.”

Richard smiles brightly and pulls him into a tiny side alley where there’s no one around. With a smooth move, Richard pulls him close. He grabs his neck and stares at his lips. “Now, finally kiss me, please.” he whispers. T closes his eyes and kisses him softly and carefully at first, but soon gets more passionate. He cups Richard’s face while pushing him hard against the brick wall. Rich moans softly into the kiss and bites Taron. Hearing him moan loudly in response to that makes his heart skip a beat. He pulls back and pants. “Take me home and make me yours already.” Taron’s mouth falls wide open. “I’m sorry. Too soon?”

T pushes him closer against the wall and shakes his head. “Just took my breath away with your perfect idea, love.”


End file.
